


十万丨 3005

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万现pa 师生 年下 年龄差
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 10





	十万丨 3005

万丈目的办公桌靠着南向的窗，桌上有一盆绿萝，卷须垂地。十代躲在拐角，目送他进了屋，白色衬衫，深灰西裤，夏日浓浓的热气卷起他的袖口，在雪白脖颈落下跳动的光斑。休息日的走廊中见不到第二个人影，靠墙的书架上堆满了试卷与作业本。银色的门把手被烤得滚烫，男孩站在门前，手心攥出了汗。

我进来啦，万丈目先生。

风扇转着脑袋，纸张发出脆响，万丈目戴着眼镜正对电脑屏幕，领口第一颗纽扣被解开了。他斜他一眼，似乎正在等他主动认错，于是十代诚恳地低下头，万分真挚，盯着地砖交接的缝隙说。

我来取我的手机，万丈目先生。 

他从鼻子里发出轻轻的哼声，十代浑身一震，愈发不敢抬头。他没法解释自己上课看黄片是为了掩饰下流的性幻想，那四方屏幕里上演的场面远不如眼前晃动的人影更香艳。他会打扮，有气质，穿得比谁都整齐，却比那粉红裸体更引人遐想。十代偷偷看他，痴想那人褪下衬衫后遍布吻痕的胴体、张开双腿露出的隐秘洞穴、绯红的眼角与失语时微张的嘴唇。他想抱他。

然后手机就被收去了。十代的手还停在裤裆里，脊椎像百年的危房，随着抬头动作发出喀拉喀拉的声响。万丈目的脸上甚至没有恼怒，仿佛抓他上课睡觉那般平常。但那些闭眼都是假寐，十代喜欢被他气哼哼地揪着领子，干净的指节碰上后颈，少年心思被烧得一塌糊涂。

上课看黄片，游城十代，你越来越胆大了。

转椅的轮子骨碌骨碌响，万丈目从抽屉里拿出手机向他晃晃。惩恶扬善的年轻魔王缴获了遗落人间的最后一片龙鳞，男孩站在原地，只一眼就匆匆地移开视线。他太好看了，懵懂年纪的第一次手淫源于梦中低垂的眼角；可这甚至算不上一场暗恋，有时候他颓然地想，也许我只是想和他上床。

以后不会这样做了，实在是对不起，万丈目先生。

他知道万丈目不会太为难他，否则也不会特意叫他来跑这一趟。万丈目先生只是看起来比较严格——虽然自作多情的成分占多数，他甚至敢说自己是万丈目比较喜欢的学生。每次被库洛诺斯先生赶到走廊里罚站，万丈目经过他时都会顿足笑他两句。他算得一点不差，每周五下午第一节课万丈目都会从他教室门前经过，也不知道他要去哪，好像只是从这一头走到那一头，最后消失在楼梯的拐角。

十代，你低着头干什么？

我、我是认识到我的错误，所以真的很抱歉，万丈目先生，请原谅我。

他巴不得多听他说几句，就算是训话也好。万丈目很少搬出那种长篇大论来绕他，只消眼神一瞟，十代就不自觉绷直了背。有时候他觉得自己简直是个受虐狂，就喜欢挨他的骂，喜欢听他站在讲桌前叫他的名字，喜欢被他提着衣领拎到最后一排罚站。

你不敢看我？

十代喉头一紧，猛地抬头，就见万丈目似笑非笑地倚着靠背，敞开的领口被风鼓起，锁骨隐约可见。我没有啊，他说，我真的只是、只是——

万丈目招手让他过去：从黄片里学着什么了？

十代的脸熟透了，一时间寂静无声，只余电风扇吭哧吭哧地摇头。万丈目摘了镜框扔在桌上，手中摇晃的手机屏幕将窗外日光投到天花板，凝成一洼明亮的湖水。

万丈目先生有女朋友吗，他鬼使神差地问。万丈目眨了下眼睛：有过。

他的眼睛像安静的湖面，夏风搅不动波澜。十代的心快跳出嗓子眼：那你应该知道那种感觉吧。那种感觉——他凑上来，眼睛却一眼也没瞅过他的手机。

万丈目先生为什么叫我过来呢，你约我在教学楼门口见面，如果是想教训我，完全没必要关上门说话呀。

很热，万丈目顾左右而言他，你不要靠我这么近。说着他推十代的肩，没用什么力气，于是十代反握住他的手腕，牢牢固固地圈在手心里。

某年某月某日，我与万丈目先生有肢体接触了。我想抱他。

在十代低头靠得足够近之前，万丈目意味深长地干咳了一声：话说在前面，我可不会对你负责。

话是这样说，可他分明是在笑，面上飞了红晕，正用手托着脸装作无事发生。我就知道他平时是假正经，还装得那么高不可攀——高岭之花，他们都是这样谈论他的。

万丈目先生，我是未成年人。他歪坐在万丈目的腿上，引着他攀上自己肩膀，从不知道他衬衫上的纽扣这么轻易就能解开。万丈目脸色酡红，像被急急地灌下了酒，嘴角残存轻微的笑意。这笑好像从未在他脸上褪去，曾藏在他的眼睛里，被扑扇的睫羽遮盖，如今缠在十代的舌头上，夺取男孩的第一个吻。

十代有些惊讶，更多是空白经历带来的拘谨与不安。他咬着万丈目的嘴唇，轻轻地咬，唇齿研磨，怕咬痛了被他一拳甩开。下体胀痛难忍，十代忍不住偷偷伸手去摸——被意淫对象抱在怀里，羞得他红了脸，万丈目先生真漂亮，就连这时候也相当绅士地照顾他，扶着他把长裤褪至腿弯，隔着内裤在他鼓起的地方轻摸缓揉，故意兜圈子一样，好半天也不肯将它掏出来。

被摸到性器时他听见万丈目笑了一声，像对着他耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，有点痒，十代的脸红得要爆炸。下面发育得倒是很好，什么时候你的脑子也能快点跟上成长的速度。

我喜欢万丈目先生，十代抱着他的脖子，眼一闭，心一横。万丈目可以帮帮我吗，在你手里蹭蹭就好。他不知道那话该怎么说，我想让你给我安慰？如果可以的话，我想蹭蹭你的大腿，你只需将腿并拢，像小穴一样夹紧我迅速抽插的——

你想上我？

求你啦，万丈目先生。十代热衷于在他脸上吸出口水印。万丈目叹口气，手臂越过他，将桌面杂物都理到一旁——他的办公桌本就整洁，像他本人一样挑不出差错，模范中的模范；十代坐在万丈目的腿上，顺着他的动作啃咬喉结与锁骨。别留痕迹，万丈目说，这种天气我可不想穿高领衣服。

可你那件高领毛衣真的很好看，十代嘀咕。万丈目在夏天也不怎么容易出汗，十代把汗湿的脑袋埋在他肩上，不免又挨一顿骂。小混蛋，给我管好你的脑袋。

十代靠在他怀里装傻。万丈目叫他站起身，慢吞吞地解开腰带。他就站在一边杵着，风扇从后面送来燥热的风。一秒钟用八倍速慢放，万丈目先生把裤子搭在座椅上，而男孩的那条被扔在地上。十代对此颇有微词，但立刻将它遗忘脑后：没有什么比此时此刻更重要的了。深紫色内裤勾勒成年人的身形，衬衫的颜色在他身上几乎变成扁平的装饰。十代只敢粗略地在他身上扫，他肖想许久的，反复入梦的，在他身下泛起情欲潮红的，如今云开月明，不切实际的幸福感涌上头来。我真的能做好吗，十代憋着一口气过来吻他，万丈目不闪躲，只是用手隔开两人的胸膛，一边游刃有余地调笑：总不能真是只蹭蹭腿就能射吧？

十代羞恼得不知点头还是摇头，万丈目抱住大腿敞开身体在他面前。圆润的臀肉被桌面挤得可怜，指尖将雪白的大腿按得微微发红，十代想起很多艳俗故事里吸取精气为生的妖怪，按部就班的生活太普通，小打小闹怎么比得上一场踏破底线紧张刺激的艳遇；换作是他也甘愿赴约。

不过——为什么万丈目先生下面没有毛。

你怎么话这么多，唔，不要舔。万丈目抓住十代的头发，在他抬起脑袋时不自觉地转开了头。口交，十代嘴里蹦出一个词，思索片刻又雀跃地将它重复一遍：我想给万丈目口交。

你到底都看了什么黄片，万丈目哼了一声，半分嗔怪地用脚尖蹭了蹭他勃起的下身。你都不叫我十代了，男孩可怜巴巴地望着他，叫我名字嘛，万丈目先生。他尝到了接吻的甜头，一而再再而三地与他温存，好像在贴心地安慰这个成年人。万丈目觉得好笑，在接吻之余拉住他的手往小穴里探。

他得教教他的小男孩。

从这里进来，万丈目说，十代逃避地不敢看他，手指也在他身体里微微蜷缩，似是还不适应这突如其来的进展。男人和女人的身体结构是不一样的，这个不用我再给你讲吧，万丈目扯他的头发，喂，游城十代，你在听我说话吗。

万丈目里面好热。十代自言自语，万丈目教他再加一根手指进来，指甲划过软软的内里，短促的喘息填满了午后的房间。十代无师自通地开始在他体内抽插，模仿着性器进出的行径，裹着肠液将穴口润得湿漉漉。当他行进到某处时，万丈目的声调陡然拔高了，大腿也开始打颤，膝盖蹭着他的侧腰似在求欢。十代在他柔软肠壁上摸索，一边悄悄观察他的反应，咬着下唇的万丈目先生发出闷闷的哼声，半褪的衣衫挂在身上，被十代汗水打湿的地方变得透明，浅粉的乳头若隐若现。

和学生做爱不怕被发现吗？十代抽出手指，在万丈目皱眉时将肿胀的性器推入穴口。办公桌的高度刚好，既不用踮脚也不用塌腰；十代环着他的腰身往自己怀里按，小穴吸他吸得紧，好舒服，他恨不得连囊袋都挤进去。

是你在强暴我啊。万丈目替他抹去鼻尖的汗滴，勾着脖子亲吻十代的眼睛。要是他再大一些就好了，罪恶感在心头久久不去，迟来的青春期萌动冲塌了严丝合缝堆砌的理智，以稳重体面自居的成年人怎能随便把性冲动当作真情实感。

他极力接纳十代的全部热情，在流火夏日中积蓄已久的精气，十代努力地在他身上开垦，小小的孔穴被填满，随着器物进出还沾连些粘稠的肠液。万丈目被操得摇摇晃晃，顶端向外吐着白水，颤颤巍巍，眼瞅十代无暇顾及，他便自己伸手去解救自己。

万丈目很少自慰，动作也很含糊，没撸两下就被十代抓住了手。请抱着我，万丈目先生，他的请求让万丈目感到更加难为情——他竟然需要受到学生的照顾，而初尝情事的少年在他敏感的甬道中冲撞，将平淡校园生活中无处宣泄的火气全部注入其中；他像在燃烧着。万丈目的腿缠上他，锃亮的皮鞋不知道什么时候踢掉了，他呻吟着，感觉自己像个巨大的蜘蛛包裹着猎物，而猎物的毒针正贯穿他的身体，在痛楚之余输送来一波又一波的快感。

清醒很难，回应却如此的水到渠成。

他是得感谢十代的，他比他想象得更持久也更有力气。万丈目迎合他的驰骋，只有斑斑泪水悬在下眼睫晃动，偶尔讲上一两句撩拨处男的荤话。十代操得狠了，他就不情不愿地夹紧大腿蹭他，哼哼唧唧地叫他慢一些。幸而十代很听他的话，心思灵通，知道帮他照顾前面——万丈目在他手里射了一次，白浊精液蹭到十代深色的半袖里衬上，因快感攀升而紧皱的眉头展开了，眼中流转着夏日的光、树荫的影与面红耳赤的男孩。他与他离得这么近，十代生怕是一场美梦，而收缩绞紧的后穴着实让他眼前发花，所有的事物都现了重影。万丈目气喘吁吁的涨红的脸，他眉眼间的媚态，唇齿中扯出的银丝，这香艳场景将被牢牢刻在心里，等到半夜三更无人时再对着墙壁细细品味。

真喜欢他。

十代这样看着他被操到高潮意识不清的脸，坐在桌上的万丈目比他稍矮一些。他真想一直这样把他圈在怀里，在他身上留下沾着口水的吻痕，尤其在衣服遮不住的地方，让所有人都知道他有主了。不止他游城十代对他动歪心思，男人最了解男人，尤其是这个半明半昧的年纪，好多人看他的眼神都不对，就像邻座同学盯着年轻女教师的细高跟鞋那样痴迷。十代拄着下巴看万丈目在黑板写下的漂亮字迹想，我也比他好不了多少。

万丈目抓着他的袖子，可怜巴巴的性器在射精之后又很快挺立起来。不公平，十代咕咕哝哝地加大了力度，硕大龟头从他敏感点碾了又碾；不公平，万丈目先生怎么能先去呢，要被我插到射精才对。

见万丈目气没喘匀就在那笑，十代手上用力掐了掐他的大腿：万丈目先生有在听我说话吗——不要拿我当震动棒。万丈目嗯了一声，好像没太在意，十代捏他的乳头，揉得又红又肿，还舔上去吸了好一会。那惩罚却刚好遂了万丈目的意，他拍他的脑袋，很轻很轻地拍，又很轻很轻地笑。他真好看，连乳头都这么的粉。十代越看越是喜欢，恨不得将他抱起来，全部重量都落在自己身上，给他灌满自己的精液，谁都别想觊觎他，他也不许再移情。

他在万丈目身体里射了一次，拔出来的时候带着黏黏嗒嗒的白水，他觉得自己射的不够多，非得有汹涌的精水争先恐后地向外涌才配得上他这撩人又隐忍的、甜得拉丝的呻吟。十代还想再往里面进，万丈目却顺着那滚烫视线夹了夹腿，红肿的小穴被虚虚掩映在阴影里，更添了些欲拒还迎的趣味。有完没完，他有点气恼地推开十代通红的脸，别想让我再给你额外补课了！

可是万丈目先生射了两次，十代不依不饶地用舌尖勾弄细白的手指，煞有其事地控诉，万丈目先生夺了我的初夜，自己爽完了就要赶我走。

——那你去警察局啊，万丈目说，正好让人家来检查检查，我里面夹着的水到底是那个小家伙射进去的。

十代最喜欢他这趾高气扬有恃无恐的模样，特别有魅力，和他吵架从来都吵不过，万丈目随便两三句话就把他讲得哑口无言。后来他想，也许是因为喜欢他，所以他骂我也很动听，因我而动怒的神色也是独一无二的好看。

十代帮他把内裤套上脚踝，万丈目一抬腿，嫩红的小穴还在向外淌着精液。十代看得眼睛发直，万丈目揉他的脑袋：别看啦，都是你射的。

都是我——十代猛地回神，手忙脚乱地找来纸巾帮他清理，万丈目却握住他的手，只有一个瞬间，很快就松开了。真喜欢你，他小声说。他确信万丈目绝对听见了，尽管他非常有表演欲地拖长声音回他：你说什么我没有听清。

我是在说——十代抬起头，给他一个平日捣乱被抓后的明晃晃的微笑——都是因为万丈目先生夹得紧，所以我才会射这么多。

fin.


End file.
